1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a terminal for electrical circuit connection, to a shielded electric wire, and for example relates to a connector particularly suitable for the purpose of use subjected to constant vibration or a harsh environment such as a violent change of a temperature, like a connector used in automobiles or the other vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to perform a highly reliable electrical connection by a connector, radiation of a noise (electromagnetic waves) generated from the connector must be prevented. Therefore, a terminal is covered with a metal shield shell or an outer housing (simply called a housing in some cases), and the shield shell or the outer housing is connected to a braided conductor (shield) of a shielded electric wire by a conductive member made of a metal material such as a ferrule, to thereby make a generally used so-called electrostatic shielding structure in which a conductive path including the terminal and the shielded electric wire is completely covered with the shield shell or the outer housing.
When the outer housing is formed of a conductive material such as a metal material, the outer housing itself serves as the shield shell, thus making it possible to omit the shield shell. However, when the outer housing is formed of a resin material, the shield shell made of a metal material is disposed in the outer housing.
Generally, a vehicle such an automobile is used in various districts and environment. Therefore, the connector for automobiles is subjected to a harsh environment in which a circumference temperature is violently changed from a frigid low temperature to a high temperature beyond a boiling point of water, like −40° C. to 120° C. In addition, generally an influence of vibration from a road surface or an engine is constantly received, during traveling of the automobiles.
In the connector for automobiles which is frequently subjected to a constant vibration under such a harsh environment, it is strongly requested to prevent abrasion of the terminal and an increase of a contact resistance caused by vibration. Therefore, patent document 1 proposes a countermeasure to suppress a looseness of the outer housing and the inner housing, etc, that hold the terminal inside of the outer housing, by providing a looseness restriction member inside of the connector.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2005-19287
However, even if using the conventionally proposed looseness restriction member for preventing the looseness of the aforementioned outer housing and inner housing, etc, there is still a problem that the abrasion of the terminal and increase of the contact resistance occur caused by vibration. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure reliability and durability of an electrical connection of the connector.